Vida Nova
by Tiger132
Summary: Hermione e Gina são trouxas. Duas garotas uma esta procurando conforto na outra, pois perdeu um membro de sua família, mas a relação de amizade e conforto leva a algo mais.


**Disclaimer: **Nada disso é meu, tudo da brilhante JKR, só peguei emprestados os personagens um pouquinho!

**N/A:** Essa estória é completamente AU, Gina e Hermione são trouxas e não tem nada a ver com as histórias originais. Eu e minha amiga não tínhamos mais o que fazer na aula e decidimos escrever essa estória, espero que não se importem! Já vou avisando, é muito idiota.

Gina era uma garota que morava com seus pais na cidade de Sorocaba, São Paulo. Ela vivia grudada nos dois até que um dia sua mãe faleceu em um acidente de carro.

Hermione era uma garota popular na sua escola em São José do Rio Preto, São Paulo. Era loira, alta, olhos verde, linda! Simplesmente de cair o queixo.

Depois da morte de sua mãe, Gina ficou desconsolada e seu pai resolveu que seria melhor se eles se mudassem de cidade. Mudaram para SJ do Rio Preto, onde tinham família. Gina não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada, além de ter perdido sua mãe agora estava longe de seus amigos e de sua casa que tinha tantas memórias de sua querida mãe.

Gina estava no 3º colegial, porém não queria ir para a escola, estava muito triste, mas teve que ir!

Na sua primeira semana de aula ninguém foi conversar com Gina, todos daquela escola eram totalmente arrogantes. Certo dia de aula uma garota insuportável brigou com Gina, e ela revoltada recolheu seu material e saiu correndo pra fora da escola. Chegando na porta ela trombou com uma menina e seu material espalhou-se pelo chão.

Hermione era a menina, que pediu desculpas e ajudou Gina a recolher seu material.

Pela primeira vez alguém ajudara Gina!

Gina agradeceu a ajuda e saiu correndo, pois ainda estava revoltada. Hermione ficou para trás sem saber o que fazer, ela havia ajudado a menina e depois ela sai correndo sem nem dizer o nome. Hermione deu o caso como perdido.

No dia seguinte Gina procurou Hermione para conversar.

"Olha me desculpe por ontem, eu estava meio nervosa".Disse Gina

"Tudo bem, mas o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Eu briguei com uma menina da minha sala porque ..." E Gina explicou toda a história.

Elas conversaram o intervalo inteiro, até que bateu o sinal.

"Nós conversamos o intervalo inteiro e eu ainda não sei o seu nome". Hermione disse.

"É verdade, eu também não sei o seu. O meu é Gina".

"O meu é Hermione, tchau Gina".

"Tchau Hermione!".

Gina ficou super feliz, pois finalmente alguém foi gentil com ela, e Hermione ficou toda empolgada, parecia uma boba durante as aulas.

Bateu o sinal da saída e como uma queria o telefone da outra, as duas ficaram se procurando, até que Hermione viu Gina de longe e saiu correndo atrás dela.

"Gina!".

"Diga, Mione".

"Me da seu telefone, mais tarde eu te ligo pra gente conversar mais".

E Gina deu seu telefone.

Gina ficou esperando cada minuto até que...

"Alô!".

"Oi Gina, aqui é a Mione. Então ta afim de pegar um cinema?".

"Claro! Que horas?".

"Pode ser às 8h? Passo ai pra te pegar".

"Tudo bem"

"Onde você mora?".

"Eu moro no Débora Cristina..." mas antes que Gina pudesse continuar Mione interrompeu.

"Eu também moro no Débora"

"Que legal, ta bom, então eu te espero às 19:30, tudo bem esse horário pra você?".

"Tudo bem, então ta combinado 19:30 eu passo ai".

"Ta, um beijo, tchau".

"Outro, tchau".

E elas ficaram toda alegres, agora alem de tudo eram vizinhas, nada podia ficar melhor. E elas foram se aprontar.

Hermione ficou das 5 as 7 se arrumando, até que chegou a hora de pegar Gina

Din dom!

"Ta pronta" Hermione perguntou quando Gina abriu a porta

"To, vamos?".

"Vamos, mas você ta linda, to até com vergonha de ir assim".

"Você é que está".

"Deixa pra lá vamos que o escurinho do cinema nos aguarda!".

Chegando lá a fila estava enorme, mas as duas nem viram o tempo passar, pois uma tinha a outra pra se distrair.

O filme era de terror e as duas ficaram de mãos dadas o tempo todo morrendo de medo, mas Hermione era a mais corajosa e ficou meio que como protetora de Gina durante o filme.

Hermione percebeu que as mãos de Gina estavam frias e molhadas quando disse:

"Gina, você ta com medo?".

"To"

"Tenho uma idéia"

"Que idéia?".

"Pra passar o seu medo"

"Impossível"

"É possível, quer ver?".

"Quero"

E devagar suas faces se aproximaram, Hermione sentia algo explodindo dentro de seu coração, e um desejo enorme de dar um beijo em Gina, até que seus lábios se encontraram e suas bocas se beijaram.

O beijo foi longo, lento e com tanta emoção q até a sufocava, o amor irradiava daquele beijo! Até que elas tiveram que parar para poder respirar. E Hermione perguntou:

"E ai, ainda ta com medo?".

Gina deu um sorriso e disse:

"Sabe eu acho que ainda to com um pouco de medo"

"Ah! Então nós vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso" Hermione sorriu e deu outro beijo em Gina. As duas até esqueceram do filme.

O filme acabou e lãs foram para casa. Chegando lá Gina convidou Hermione para dormir em sua casa, Hermione aceitou.

Elas foram para o quarto de Gina e lá elas sentaram na cama de Gina, que era de casal, e começaram a conversar. Hermione olhou em volta e perguntou:

"Onde eu vou dormir?".

"Na cama comigo... er... é que eu nem pensei quando eu te convidei, eu só queria ficar mais tempo com você, e eu nunca imaginei que fosse fazer amizade com alguém aqui".

"Ta tudo bem. Eu vou adorar dormir do seu lado" disse Hermione sorrindo. Gina deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e soltou a respiração que nem tinha percebido que estava segurando.

Elas se deitaram e Hermione abraçou Gina, e a beijou longamente. Elas ficaram boa parte da noite conversando, se beijando e trocando carinhos até que Hermione adormeceu nos braços de Gina. Gina ficou mais um pouco acordada admirando a beleza de Hermione, até que ela adormeceu também e teve lindos sonhos com Hermione.

Um mês depois...

As duas estavam muito felizes, Gina até esquecera da morte de sua mãe.

Chegando a semana do 'Saco Cheio', as duas resolveram fazer algo de diferente, e elas foram passar o fim de semana em um Hotel Fazenda.

Elas aproveitaram muito, fizeram passeios, nadaram em Rios, curtiram uma a outra.

Era domingo. Gina e Hermione estavam exaustas, iriam embora no outro dia e foram pro quarto 'dormir'.

Chegando no quarto Hermione resolveu ir tomar banho e Gina foi atrás.

Hermione ligou o chuveiro, preparou a água na temperatura que queria e entrou embaixo do jato de água. Hermione estava tomando seu banho quando sentiu Gina entra no chuveiro com ela. E elas se beijaram e fizeram amor.

E no outro dia de volta a realidade, mas as duas nem ligaram, pois estavam muito felizes.

Fim!!!!!!!!

N/A²: Desculpem se houver algum tipo de troca de nome, mas é que esses não eram os nomes originais, eu li novamente a estória, mas mesmo assim posso ter deixado escapar alguma coisa. Se esse for o caso me desculpem! 


End file.
